


only the moon knows

by scentedrose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose
Summary: this wasn't why he was here. but he wasn't about to say no to the once in a lifetime chance to be so close to the man he should hate.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	only the moon knows

Sharp teeth scraped skin and gasps filled the air. Dull nails clawed skin and legs spread just that much wider. Sweat glistened and slicked with very little space existing between bared flesh. Desire burns into skin from fingertips desperate to touch. 

With every intensifying action, Aphelios arches his back further to try and press closer to the larger man above him. There is little denying how much he yearns for the Vastayan to keep touching him, to give to him something that he had been so long without. The night had moved slowly up until this point, but now it feels like it's moving all too fast now that Sett's fingers tease along his inner thighs, slicked with something that Aphelios hadn't seen. 

"Breathe...you have to breathe, little one." Sett's husky voice only seems more so in the moment that he whispers into Aphelios's ear as a finger prods at his most private place. His mouth opens but only strangled noises escape his throat. It's hard to form speech still. Sett doesn't bat an eye at this, continuing his ministrations with the confidence to know Aphelios is willing without verbal consent. It can be seen in how his legs now lift slightly, thighs quivering as they remain open, and fingers trying to pull Sett closer still. 

He wishes he could communicate his need verbally, let Sett's name fall off his tongue and fill the air between them just as the low growls of his name tumble from Sett when his body instinctively clenches around the large digit that has pressed in. It is almost too much for his sensitive nerves. The way Sett urges him to open, not relenting or giving him time to find that breath he had been reminding him to take, it's almost too much for the poor Lunari. He would be loath to admit that his first time, though. 

There is a heady scent that catches Aphelios's attention when the large fingers that had been working him open finally cease. Between his panting and the soft rumbles from Sett's chest, there isn't much sound but for the crackling of the fire. He turns his head curiously, sniffing at the air a few times to pick it up again. It's potent and heavy on the air, reminding Aphelios of… something.

"Phel?" Sett's voice brings him back. 

When Aphelios turns to look back up at the Vastayan above him, there is no denying the weight that is carried with the other’s gaze. He is momentarily stricken dumb at how intensely this creature is looking at him. While he had known that bedding Sett was not some small feat, not something to do so lightly, he hadn’t thought… 

He hadn’t thought that Sett would actually care.

“We can slow down.” His sharp teeth reflect the orange glow of the fire and Aphelios is sure that anyone else may feel trepidation. But he does not. What he feels is an inclination to be with the half-beast above him and let him possess him. 

With a shake of his head, Aphelios is moving to tangle in long fingers in the dewy strands of hair at the base of Sett’s neck. He opens his mouth, wishing he could speak through the burn of the poison. His sister knew what he had come to do, ashamed of him, yet respecting him enough to leave him be. Alune would grow past it, even if Aphelios felt that this one time desire would not end after once. 

“If you’re sure,” The Vastayan respects his request, his hand slipping entirely from Aphelios’s thigh to instead grasp at himself. Aphelios knows this because he glances down at the space between them and gasps when he’s reminded of how large the other is. Aphelios’s experience is nonexistent, but he is sure that Sett is considered large regardless. It is probably a compliment the way his eyes widen and his lips part with a sort of wanting. Aphelios isn’t sure what it is that he wants… he just wants. 

“I’ll go slow… and you can tell me when to stop.” 

Aphelios nods and tangles his hand a little more in Sett’s hair as his other reaches for the thick padding that Sett had set out for him before all of this. It’s a gentle grip that only tightens when the other starts to push in. Aphelios gasps sharply, teeth grinding together as a searing… something radiates through him. 

That smell returns as Aphelios is trying to catch his breath. There is little he can do but make those strained noises and arch further up to the man who has succeeded to take his breath away. He attempts to shift his hips — a natural reaction to an intense pressure and slight pain — but Sett's large hand holds him steady. It doesn't hurt but it's agonizing to be caught in a limbo of nearly full and not full enough. 

The scent falls from his mind when Sett pushes fully into him, causing him to cry out and arch up towards the man who fills him so.

He knows moments pass as the worried look on Sett's face is the first thing he comes back to. 

"Little one.. are ya with me?" There's tension that Aphelios knows is attributed to the pleasure he must surely be feeling. (Aphelios wouldn't consider the possibility that his body held no pleasure for the Vastayan. He must have some use for a warrior as great as this one for him to bother to such a degree.) "Little one?"

He gives a small nod of his head and shaky fingers are lifting to brush along the tips of one of Sett's ears to feel and watch it twitch. It makes him smile as it helps ground him. 

"Did I hurt ya?" 

Aphelios lets out a breathless chuckle as his legs hitch further up on Sett's body, watching as the redhead goes nearly cross eyed from the unexpected movement. And the Lunari gasps when it earns him a deep growl of warning and a vice like grip sure to bruise his hip. It draws his violet gaze back to the male above him in a more serious light. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, little one.” Sett responds, finally giving Aphelios what he needs. The motions of his hips are enough to immediately cause a cry of pleasure to leave Aphelios. Pain isn’t something new to him — the poison he consumes on a regular basis burns more than the stretch to his insides. What it does instead, is give Aphelios a sense of full that he didn’t think possible. 

He knows Alune will make him pay for this, but it doesn’t stop him from arching into the other male and reaching up to gently brush shaking fingers over the soft curve of Sett’s ear. The feathered tip of it twitches but is moving away shortly. Sett turns his head to nip with his canines at Aphelios’s wrist. He doesn’t realize that his fingers are shaking until Sett reaches to curl around his thin limb and guide his hand to his shoulder. 

“You can hold on. Promise ya won’t hurt me.” 

That’s what I was supposed to do.

What is the purpose of thinking when Sett rolls his hips like that again? His violet eyes roll to the back of his head and he’s sure that the sound that he releases is hardly suited for a Lunari warrior. Sett doesn’t seem to be judging him based on the way he continues to do that with his hips. He feels their skin slide; it only brings attention to the way Sett’s great muscles were grinding down against his slimmer, leaner body. It makes him feel small. He would think it a bad way to feel if not for the way that Sett’s strong arms are curled around his body and drawing him close while he thrusts with unfair precision. 

“Ya feel…” The growl rumbles into his ear and vibrates down his spine, leaving Aphelios weak to anything else that Sett might want from him. “So good… ya feel so fucking good, little one. Fuck…” 

Aphelios feels his cheeks redden and he’s wondering if all of him is so obviously heated. Especially the places where Sett touches him; there must be bruises left in his wake. Never has Aphelios felt every nerve lit at the same time and it’s enough to make him moan near consistently with punctuated gasps each time he’s stretched full around a girth that shouldn’t belong to any man, Vastayan or not. 

“Ah, ah…” Aphelios’s breath hitches and he manages to open his eyes to look between their slicked bodies to watch as Sett’s cock presses into him again and again and— “Sett!” 

The thrusts come to a slowing stop and it’s enough to make Aphelios growl himself, his eyes filled with offense. 

“Phel… you… you spoke.” 

“Is that really why you stopped?” The Lunari pants, his voice sounding irritated and only further ruined by their acts — the poison is clearly working its way from his system. He curls his fingers in some of the thick hair at the base of Sett’s hair. “Sett…” He will deny it to his dying breath that he whined for Sett. 

“Yeah, yeah, course little one.” Sett growls right back, leaning down to take Aphelios’s mouth in another kiss. The multitasking is impressive. Sett’s tongue is sliding and flicking along his teeth but it’s not enough to take Aphelios’s main attention from the way his cock is once again pressing in and out of him. “Lemme hear ya some more. Lemme hear ya purr my name, little one.” 

Out of what remains of his dignity, Aphelios wants to refuse, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt on his tongue. 

“Sett…” Aphelios gives in, his long legs spreading a little wider by force of Sett’s hips pressing more harshly. He’s not sure why Sett is moving with so much force, but he can’t bring himself to care when the continued motions are creating a tighter coil within the pit of his stomach. “So close…” He murmurs, twined with a moan and a hitched breath. He doesn’t realize that his nails are curling into Sett’s neck and shoulder.

“Fuck yeah.” Sett sounds triumphant. Aphelios knows there’s a sarcastic quip on the tip of his tongue, but chance would have it that his breath is knocked from him when Sett lifts him with ease. He’s deposited into the Vastayan’s lap and yet not even left to his own devices. Aphelios is gripping with all he has when Sett holds onto his hips and controls all of his movements. 

He’s not sure what happens over the next few moments. He knows that he could feel the tensing of thick, strong thighs beneath him and he knows that Sett’s large hands were curled around his waist to move him up and down his long cock. He knows that it reaches deeper in this angle. But before he could come to terms with the sheer pleasure that burned each and every nerve of his, he is blinded with a white hot burn he’d never experienced before. 

This is what it must feel like to die. 

*

The moonlight touches alabaster skin. Aphelios is just barely aware of the light streaming across his bare form as he is more taken by the fact the soft luminescence only emphasizes how dark Sett is against him. The contrast in them is not lost on him, but he knows he doesn’t have time to linger. The poison had dissipated hours ago if the lack of pain in his throat and the clearheadedness he feels was anything to go by. 

Just as he’s about to roll away from the naked Vastayan, he’s tugged closely, his head guided to rest on the large man’s shoulder. 

“It’s late, Phel… tell me you’ll stay till the sun’s up at least.” 

Aphelios hears how tired the Vastayan is, the gruffness with a hint of vulnerability — but anyone who knew The Boss would know that this man is never vulnerable; he’d kill you just to prove it. 

“I…” 

“Stay.” 

… 

“Please?” 

Aphelios blinks as the fire-colored eyes open to meet his. “Okay.” 

The Lunari settles back against Sett, his body curling easily. He can feel that he was cleaned at some point, and he’s grateful for it as it makes falling into a sense of safety all that easier. Aphelios isn’t questioning the burning guilt that lingers with every conscious moment aware of the moon staring at him so starkly. He has this until sunrise, and he intends to succumb to it all.


End file.
